All I Want For Christmas
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Rude awakenings, a visit from the Grinch, and an Eeyore? It’s just a typical Christmas with the Tashios, but all Sayuri wants are just a few little words.
1. Sayuri Kidnapped?

_Hikaru: Well, this is just a small story for the holidays (it should be about like three chapters max…). I was bored and wanted to something to pass the time. Well, anyway… enjoy!_

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Karei cried out, bouncing on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!..."

"She's your daughter…." Sayuri muttered under the sheets, her pillow over her head.

"Before seven, she's** your** daughter…" Sesshomaru muttered back, falling back asleep, only to get woken up again, when his seven year old bounced into his stomach.

"Guys! Did you forget? It Christmas!" Karei said happily.

Sayuri finally got out from her burrow. Karei's eyes went big and she ran out of the room screaming.

"What wrong with Rei-chan?" Sayuri asked sleepily.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you take a look at your hair lately?"

Sayuri turned her head to the left, where the mirror at her dress table reflected back short black hair ratted together.

"I told you it was too soon to replace the pillows…" Sayuri grumbled.

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN- CCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Karei screamed, running into her older sister's room.

Rin lifted her head lazily and took a glance at her alarm clock.

6:42 am…

It was too early.

"What now?" Rin asked, burrowing deeper into her down blanket.

"The Grinch kidnapped mommy!" Karei said, hopping onto the bed.

_That must mean Mom has bed head again…_

"Karei… I don't think the Grinch stole mom…"

"Yes he did! I saw him! He's gonna steal Christmas!"

Rin rolled her eyes.

She blamed Nobu and Kai for reading the darn story to Karei.

"Look… I'll go with you and prove that Mom's not the Grinch…" Rin said, getting up, putting on a robe, and headed out

"It's the Grinch!" Karei argued, chasing after Rin.

"Was he green?" Rin asked, reaching out to knock on the door of the master bedroom

"No… He was just like in the book!"

_Oh that's right… he was black and white in those old pictures…_ Rin thought to herself.

She decided to ask Ryusei later to help her dig around for the old cartoon version of the book so Karei could tell what's what.

"Rin- chhhaaanannn!!! Dooonnn'tttt ggggooooo!!!!"

* * *

"What is going on now?" Rysei muttered, after waking up from the noise in the hallway, behind the closed door of his old bedroom.

"Your little sister's at it again…" Lili muttered back from the left side of the bed.

"Besides…" she continued, after looking at the clock again. "It's Christmas. Of course Rei- chan's gonna wake up the whole house early…"

"Want to go out for breakfast today?"

"Sure…"

After that, the two fell back asleep.

* * *

"Mom… Dad… we have a problem…" Rin called into the room, opening the door a little.

"Don't Rin- chan!" Karei cried, tugging on Rin's sleeve. "The Grinch will get you!"

"Oh no… not that…" Sayuri said, coming out of the bathroom, hair finally brushed out.

Karei peeked out from behind Rin.

"Mommy! You're back!" Karei said, taking off into the room and tackled her mother.

"I was gone?" Sayuri asked aloud, looking at Rin.

"She thought you got kidnapped by the Grinch after she spotted you with bed head…" Rin explained.

"I told you it was a bad idea to have your folks tell her that story…" Sesshomaru said from the bed, buried under the blankets.

Sayuri picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Oh! You get up too!" Sayuri said.

"Daddy's really lazy, isn't he?" Karei asked, climbing back onto the bed.

Sayuri sighed, as she tossed her hair behind her.

"Come on Rei- chan…" Sayuri said. "You can have daddy's steak when we're having breakfast …"

"Kay!"

Karei bounced off the bed, but not before her father got up and toss her over his shoulder.

""You wouldn't dare…." Sesshomaru said, glaring at his mate.

Sayuri smirked.

"Learn from me child…" Sayuri said to Rin. "The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Ima learnin', Ima learnin'…" Rin said, following Sayuri out of the room.

"Daddy, you want me to go get mommy's present now?" Karei asked from her spot on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Just wait a bit Karei…"

* * *

"HEEELLLOOOO!?" a familiar voice called into the house.

"We're in the kitchen…" Sayuri called back.

"Karei!" Akane shouted, zooming through the house.

"Hey! Slow down, pup…" Inuyasha called out behind her, carrying an armful of boxes.

"She gets it from you…" Kagome muttered, holding their son, Tohaku in the crook of her arm.

"You guys are here early…" Sayuri said, trying to get the food items ready for breakfast.

"Well, Akane was getting a little too excited…" Kagome said.

Sayuri groaned. Kagome knew that the kind of groan Sayuri was using was when she wanted to talk about something important.

"What is it now, Sae?" Kagome asked.

"My husband's being a jerk…" Sayuri muttered.

"What now?"

"We've been married for seven years now… and he didn't even say 'Happy Anniversary'…"

"Well what do you expect when you get married on Christmas?"

"I guess so…"

Tohaku's recently blown up spit bubble pulled the women out of their thoughts.

"Oh, my gosh! He's so cute!" Sayuri said, taking hold of her nephew.

"Daddy! Why Can't I Look Yet!?" Karei's voice rang throughout the house.

"Oh dear…" Sayuri mumbled, handing Tohaku back to Kagome, as she took off to play peacemaker.

* * *

"You have to wait for your mother…" Sesshomaru said.

"But it's just the stocking..." Karei said, pointing at the sky blue stocking with her name written in sparkling ink.

"Oh for goodness sake…" Sayuri said, taking the stocking down.

"It's alright if it's just the stocking…" Sayuri said to Sesshomaru.

While she was at it, she also took down Akane's purple stocking as well.

"Thank you, Aunt Yuri…" Akane said, waiting patiently for her aunt to hand it to her.

Karei and Akane looked at each other excitedly, as they were about to dig into the stockings.

"Hold on you two…" Sayuri said.

Both girls stopped in their tracks.

"We're missing someone…"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!!!" a hyperactive dark skinned little girl said, zooming into the room, dog ears pinned back as her silvery hair blew behind her.

"Michiko- chan!" Akane and Karei said happily.

"I knew it…" Sayuri said cheerfully, as she took down the third small stocking, this one green.

"Hey, look who we found on the doorstep…" Ryusei said sarcastically, as he and Lili strolled into the living room, coffee cups in hands.

"Geez, did you two just get up?" Michiko's mother, Akiya, asked, while her mate, Soichiro followed in after her. She looked over at the sleepiness the two displayed.

"After Rei over there cause a racket this morning, we couldn't get back to sleep…" Ryusei said.

"Aw… you guys are gonna start now?" Lili asked, plopping a seat on the couch.

"Can we start now?" the three little girls asked.

"Hold on Chiko…" Akiya said, waving a clawed finger at her daughter.

_This is going to be a long day…_Sayuri thought to herself.

"Ok… now that everyone's settled…."

Karei, Akane, and Michiko readied themselves.

"On your marks…"

"Sae do you have to do that?" Inuyasha asked, already worn out from the 3am wake up call from Akane.

"Get set…"

"Go!" the girls cried out, already breaking in.

"Oh man… I wanted to say that…" Sayuri said, sighing.

She noticed her cup of coffee was getting empty, so she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

When she reached for the coffee pot, she noticed an envelope with her name on it.

"That's strange…" Sayuri said aloud to herself, as she opened it up.

_

* * *

In order to get your gift for this year, keep trying to find the clues as the day goes by. In the meantime, try looking in the left hand drawer…_

* * *

Sayuri cocked an eyebrow in confusion as she did as the note said. Inside was a small wrapped package.

Curious, she opened it to reveal a small velvet box. When she opened the box, there was an opened heart shaped locket with a family picture inside.

Sayuri smiled. It was obviously set up, but what in the hell did the note mean by keep a look out for more clues?

Sayuri shrugged it off, placed the necklace on, and went back into the living room.

* * *

"Yay! A Sailor Moon Movie!" Karei said excitedly, over the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon DVD box set, from Akiya and Soichiro.

"Oh no… not again…" Sesshomaru muttered to himself, flashbacks of the girls' Halloween party came back, when they were convinced that they were the sailor senshi and they kept beating Kagome and himself over the head with their toys because they thought they were the villains from the show.

Someone kissed him on the spot where the bump from Michiko came from that day.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Sayuri asked sweetly, after she kissed him and settled in once again in her spot on his lap.

"You like you're locket?"

Sayuri wanted to smack him on the back of the head, but then remembered the note.

"Yes… I do…"

"Looks good on you…"

Sayuri leaned closer to his ear.

"I'm on to you…" she whispered.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about…"

"Mommy! Look what Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha got me!" Karei said, showing off the Grinch DVD, along with a new copy of the classic book.

"See now Karei. The Grinch is green…" Rin said from her pile of presents.

"Why is he green though?" Karei asked.

"Isn't green one of the Christmas colors?" Michiko asked

"Well he could be green because of all the garbage he lives with…" Akane piped up.

Being the oldest of the three, she had the idea that she was always right.

"But what about the Christmas Trees and wreaths and stuff!?" Michiko argues.

"Yea Kane!" Karei said. "Maybe Christmas is trying to tell him something!"

All the adults shook their heads over the little girls' argument over why the Grinch was green.


	2. sweets, temper, and a little memory

After presents were opened and the mess cleaned up, the kids were left to play around with their new things, while the men went out to get a few last minute things for the women, who were busy with stuff in the kitchen.

"You mean he didn't even tell you 'Happy Anniversary'?" Akiya asked, wide eyed.

Sayuri said, as she kept shaping the rice balls, for the pups' sake.

"That's not like him to forget stuff…" Kagome said.

"But it's the holidays…"

"Which just so happened to be the time when you and Sesshomaru got together…" Kagome added slyly.

Sayuri turned a light pink at the mere memory of that first intimate moment.

"Um… well…"

"I can kick his butt for you if you want…" Akiya said with a grin on her face.

Sayuri went wide eyed.

"It's not that big of a deal!" Sayuri said defensively.

_Liar…_Kagome and Akiya thought.

Sayuri shrugged as she went into the pantry, noticing that Akiya was running low on sugar for the cookies.

* * *

When she reached up for the sugar container, her hand reached for instead, for a white package with a golden ribbon. Sayuri stared at the package for a little bit, before reaching back up for the sugar. She carried both items back into the kitchen.

* * *

"What cha' got there Sae?" Akiya asked, after taking the sugar container and pointing at the package.

"I don't know…" Sayuri said, taking another look at the package. "But it's a little heavy…"

"Well, open it…" Kagome said, waving her hand.

Sayuri opened the package.

"Oh good grief…" Sayuri said smiling.

Akiya and Kagome cocked an eyebrow and the looked at the present in Sayuri's hands.

**

* * *

The Top 50 International Breakfast Dishes **

* * *

"Breakfast?" Akiya and Kagome said confused.

"Inside joke…" Sayuri said playfully, knowing full well about the first meal that Sesshomaru finally mastered.

She flipped through it real fast, until she came to a page that had an envelope inside it, book marking the page.

_

* * *

I'd say that you're sweeter than this…_

* * *

Sayuri took a look at the recipe.

"Cinammonrolls…" She muttered.

"Hey! That sounds good!" Akiya said.

"You keep at those cookies, and Kagome, you with the pies. I'm going to make the rolls, as that's what seems to be the hint…"

While Sayuri and the others had their backs turned, getting back to their projects, Sesshomaru, Rin and Karei peeked in from the doorway, all three with smirks on their faces.

"Good idea dad…" Rin said.

"Mommy makes the best cinnamon rolls." Karei added.

"Did you two get the other one ready?"

"Ryusei's taking care of it…"

* * *

"Well, thanks for the lend on the kitchen. Inari would have had my ass if I just showed up at the house with no gingerbread cookies…" Akiya said.

"Don't forget to tell her I said hi." Sayuri replied.

"Where are you guys off to now?" Akiya asked, after Karei zoomed by in her coat, getting into the car.

"The grandparents' house…" Sayuri replied.

"Oh… now you have that present session too?"

"Not just that, my sister and her family, and my parents are coming down too so it's gonna be a big group and Inutashio and Izayoi have all the room…"

"Well, good luck with that!" Akiya said with a smirk.

"Oh yes… before I forget…" Sayuri said, before getting into the car.

"Your Aunt Chole still owes me that 50 bucks for trying the gin without the coke chaser…"

"I told you you're never gonna see that."

Sayuri smirked.

"Oh well, it was worth a try…"

* * *

"Where did Ryusei and Lili take off to anyway?" Sayuri asked, as they continued down the road.

"Ryusei wanted to treat Lili to breakfast, just the two of them…" Rin replied quietly.

"Ryusei said they'll meet up at grandpa and grandma's…"

"And what did I tell you about the cell phone, miss?" Sayuri asked, turning her eyes on the small object in Rin's hand.

"I was just asking Kohaku how his trip to the Bahamas was so far. Plus, did Miroku get in trouble with Sango yet about all the women in swimsuits there…"

"Cell phone away now Rin…" Sesshomaru said sternly. Rin shrugged and placed her cell phone away.

Karei just sat there, humming along to the March of the Nutcracker.

Sayuri stared out the window again.

Sesshomaru still hasn't mentioned anything about their anniversary.

_All I want is just two little words. Well…three if he adds darling or honey or whatever…plus, the jerk didn't even notice that I'm wearing the little cashmere sweater that he likes so much…_

Sayuri growled. She's been dropping hint here and there all day and still no response. It was starting to get her frustrated, let alone annoyed at the little game he set up.

Karei and Rin noticed that something was off with Sayuri.

"Why does mommy look like she's gonna explode?" Karei quietly asked Rin.

"Because she doesn't like the game dad set up for her…" Rin replied.

"But isn't it the point that she doesn't find out till the end?"

"Yup. So keep your mouth shut kid…"

* * *

When they pulled into the driveway, Sayuri stormed off inside. Ryusei was almost pushed to the ground when Sayuri went in, after he opened the door.

"She's still guessing?" Ryusei asked.

"Just like we planned…" Rin said with a smirk.

"Wait Mommy! I have to go too!" Karei said, running after her mother.

"You first…" Sayuri said, opening the bathroom door for Karei.

Not even a minute when by when…

"Mommy! There's an Eeyore on the seat!"

"There's a what?" Sayuri asked, following after her daughter.

"Look!" Karei said, picking up the stuffed animal.

Sayuri couldn't help but giggle at the stuffed animal version of her favorite Disney character in a Santa hat.

"There's a note too…" Karei said, tilting her head in confusion.

Sayuri opened it and read it to herself.

_

* * *

Quit with the scowls already and smile. And you say that I don't pay attention…_

* * *

Sayuri rolled her eyes at the comment. It was almost as if he literally planned the reactions out to his little game.

"Mommy…" Karei spoke up. "Can you leave so I can do business?"

"Opps! Sorry!" Sayuri said, walking out of the bathroom.

Sayuri hugged the stuffed animal.

"Kawaii!" she said with a smile.

* * *

"That was a weird place to put the gift…" Ryusei said to Sesshomaru, who was busy helping Rin place more gifts under the tree.

"But she always takes off to the bathroom when we get somewhere…" Sesshomaru said.

"I think it's pretty cute what you're doing!" Lili said. "It's fun to mess with Sayuri's mind…"

"But what the overall goal of this?" Izayoi asked who just came in with a tray of brownies.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"That is a secret."

* * *

The day wore on. Karei became more hyperactive after unwrapping more gifts.

"Our kid is spoiled…" Sayuri said with a sigh.

"I wonder where she gets that from…." Sesshomaru commented, taking a look at Rin.

"Don't look at me…" Rin said with the very thing she passed on to Karei…. The puppy look.

"Sayuri! Could you here for a moment?" Izayoi called from the kitchen.

Sayuri got up from her side of the couch and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Inukimi and Izayoi were talking amongst themselves when Sayuri entered.

"What is it?" Sayuri asked.

"Do you know when your charming sister's going to be here?" Inukimi asked.

"Well, she and Aaron were supposed to be flying out of Honolulu yesterday, but I haven't heard from them yet…" Sayuri said.

"So, you think they might be here sometime after dinner?" Izayoi asked.

"Most likely. Chiyo doesn't have the best reputation to being on time. She gets it from our dad.

"I heard that!" a voice called out, making all three women jump.

"Grandpa!" Karei cried out, running into the waiting arms of Nobu Satome.

"That's sad. I don't count…" Kai said, coming in from behind.

"Hi dad!" Sayuri said, exiting the kitchen after hearing all the commotion in the living room.

"How's the hotel?"

"Great as usual, Sae…" Kai said. "And that Nutcracker performance was amazing!"

"Nutcracker performance?"

"So… liked your seats that much!?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting in.

Sayuri gave him a deadly glare.

"The Nutcracker was in town huh?"

"It was on the same day as Karei's school thing…"

"Oh sure… well, I'm going into the living room…" Sayuri said with a huff.

She stormed off.

"You're playing a mind game with her, aren't you?" Kai asked Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Aunt Yuri…" Akane said, getting onto Sayuri's lap, after she noticed that her aunt looked a little depressed just sitting there.

"Could you read your gift to me?"

"What gift Kane- chan?" Sayuri asked.

"This one…" Akane said, handing Sayuri a brown hard covered leather book.

_

* * *

You honestly cannot ignore a classic… _The message on the first page said.

* * *

When Sayuri turned to the cover page…_

* * *

A Christmas Carol_

* * *

Sayuri smiled. Childhood memories of Chiyo and herself cuddling close to their father, all three in their matching pajamas, reading aloud from the classic story.

"Aunt Yuri…" Akane said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Akane- chan…" Sayuri said.

"What cha doin'?" Karei asked, who just came into the room.

"Aunt Yuri's gonna read a story!" Akane said.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Karei said, taking Sayuri's left side, while Akane moved to the right.

Sayuri smiled, as she turned to chapter one and began reading.


	3. Meri Kuri

Sometime after dinner, the adults were gathered in the living room, getting their butts kicked by Sayuri at Bullshit, while Rin and Lili were taking care of the kids by watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer with them.

"Sorry we're late!" a woman's voice called out.

Chiyo and her husband Aaron came in, with their daughters Michiru and Haruka in tow.

"Oh my god! They got so big!" Sayuri said, picking up one of her nieces.

Haruka cooed with delights as she settled into her aunt's arms.

"But so ill behaved in airports…" Chiyo said solemnly, holding onto Michiru.

"Come on Chi. Haruka was the handful. Michiru was asleep most of the time…" Aaron said, placing bags down.

"Now I know how dad felt dealing with us…" Chiyo said with a smirk.

"At last she gets it…" Nobu said sarcastically.

"Now, now you two…" Inutashio said. "How about dropping the twins off with Lil and Rin and come join us for a game or two?"

"Take it easy, Inu- papa!" Kagome said, playing around with the diamond necklace Inuyasha got her for Christmas. "They just got here!"

"Uncle! Give it back!"

All attention turned to the other side of the room. Inuyasha had Rin's phone high in the air, while Rin was jumping up and down trying to get it.

"You're supposed to be spending time with family, not talking on your phone…" Inuyasha said.

"I was spending time with family!"

"Let me see…" Sayuri said, getting up to settle the debate.

"Hey Sessh. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Chiyo asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayuri managed to get the phone from Inuyasha.

"Who might this be?" Sayuri asked into the phone.

"Oh! Hi Aunt Sayuri!" a familiar voice said.

"Oh! It's you Kaulani!" Sayuri said.

"Sorry! Was I interrupting something?"

"Just getting Rin into trouble…"

"Tell Rin I'm sorry! I just wanted to call to say Merry Christmas! We weren't even on for five minutes and…"

"Lani, calm down! It's ok!" Sayuri said, placing the phone a little away from her ear because Kaulani was shouting.

Inuyasha and Rin looked on amused.

"Ok… I'll put Rin back on. Don't be on here too long…kay? Super… Merry Christmas Lani…"

Sayuri handed the phone back to Rin.

"You got lucky kid…" Sayuri mumbled.

Rin playfully stuck her tongue out and continued on talking with Kaulani.

* * *

"It sure wasn't easy…" Chiyo said to Sesshomaru, while digging around in her duffle bag.

"But luckily, I knew a few people in accessories that knew a few people that did these sorts of things…"

She handed Sesshomaru a small box.

"She's gonna love it!" Chiyo said with a smile.

"I know. Considering how much metal torture she been going through all day."

"Be sure to do it right, or else she's gonna get pissed."

"That's the last thing on my mind…" Sesshomaru said, taking the gift and snuck it back out to the car.

* * *

A little past 11:30, a light snow started to fall and cover the ground. Karei was asleep in Sayuri's lap.

"Mom, I'll take her…" Rin said, picking up Karei and carried her to the bedroom where she usually slept when spending the night with her grandparents.

Inuyasha followed behind with his sleeping kids.

"Sae…"

"Hm?"

Sayuri looked up at her mate. He was wearing his jacket and had hers in his arms.

"Want to go take a drive?"

Sayuri shrugged.

"Might as well while the kids are busy…"

"You two be careful now…" Kagome said.

"The roads are a little icy…" Inutashio said.

"We'll be fine…" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Sesshomaru… where are we?" Sayuri asked, looking around. There was nothing but darkness when she looked out the window.

"It's a surprise…" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't think I like surprises anymore…" Sayuri said teasingly, moving along with the turns that Sesshomaru was taking so she wouldn't get carsick.

When she looked ahead when the car came to a stop, she gasped.

"Wow!"

At the bottom of the hill, Tokyo glittered with all its brilliance. The light snow falling only added more to the effect.

"What is this place?" Sayuri asked again, facing her smirking husband.

"Just a little spot I found during high school…" he said.

"I use to come here a lot to clear my head…"

"So is that why I can never find you lately?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes. Because I had to figure out someway to give you this…"

Sesshomaru place the gift from Chiyo earlier on Sayuri's lap.

"Oh boy… another gift…" Sayuri said almost sarcastically.

"Will you just open it…?" Sesshomaru said.

Sayuri shrugged and unwrapped it. She opened the small box to pull out a snow globe. When she first felt it, she expected it to be the usual Christmas themed ones you'd find in all the department stores. But instead, there were small palm trees inside the small world and instead of snow, silvery bits of confetti frosted around the watery 'air'. Sitting next to the palm tree, was a small crystal very much in a similar shape of her wedding ring.

It a small version… of the day when Sesshomaru proposed to her.

Sayuri was about to start crying.

Sesshomaru took it for a moment to twist the knob.

BoA's song, Meri Kuri, Sayuri's favorite Christmas song, softly rang back.

Sesshomaru pulled Sayuri close.

"Happy Anniversary…" he said softly.

Sayuri cried.

"Oh god… you are a romantic aren't you?" she asked playfully.

"I just like making things more interesting…" Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh yeah… that reminds me…" Sayuri said, reaching into her coat pocket.

"I didn't know exactly what to give you for Christmas, as you never left any hints. It seems a little lame now compared to the gifts from today…"

Sayuri handed her small gift to Sesshomaru.

He opened it.

It was a gold pocket watch. When he opened it, the clock face sparkled back, but, much like Sayuri's locket, there was also a picture of their family inside.

'We Love you!' was engraved at the bottom of the picture.

"You know I love you because you're not overly glamorous, right…?" he asked.

"Because we both know you have a gift to make simple things amazing…"

Sayuri wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. He had yet to notice the mistletoe she hung over his head while he was inspecting the watch and the engraving.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" Sayuri asked, directing her gaze upwards at the plant in her hands.

Sesshomaru took the hint and the two kissed.

"I'm really glad I met you…" Sayuri whispered, as they pulled apart.

"Me too…" Sesshomaru replied.

They just snuggled together, watching the snow fall and the city glow below.

_

* * *

Hikaru: Nothing's sadder than spending a Christmas alone. Or at least in my opinion. But yay! My first Holiday based story! I just did it out of the blue and a recent chapter of a story called Inspired Passions by Priestress Skye, inspired me to write this._

_So please review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
